mattybrapsfandomcom-20200213-history
Justin Bieber
Justin Drew Bieber (born March 1, 1994) is a Canadian pop musician, actor, and singer-songwriter. Bieber was discovered in 2008 by American talent manager Scooter Braun, who came across Bieber's videos on YouTube and later became his manager. Braun arranged for him to meet with entertainer Usher Raymond in Atlanta, Georgia, and Bieber was signed to Raymond Braun Media Group (RBMG), and then to an Island Records recording contract offered by record executive L.A. Reid.Justin Bieber - Wikipedia. Retrieved March 28, 2013. Biography Born on March 1, 1994, in London, Ontario, Canada, Justin Bieber was raised by a single mom in the small town of Stratford. Bieber, whose debut album, My World, hit stores in November 2009, is a true overnight success, having gone from an unknown, untrained singer whose mother posted YouTube clips of her boy performing, to a budding superstar with a big-time record deal, all in just two years. Bieber always had an interest in music. His mother gave him a drum kit for his second birthday and, as he tells it, he was "basically banging on everything I could get my hands on." But it was an obscure talent contest in his hometown, in which the 12-year-old Bieber finished second that put him on the road to superstardom. As a way to share his singing with family, Justin and his mom began posting clips of Bieber performing covers of Stevie Wonder, Michael Jackson, and Ne-Yo on YouTube. Within months, Justin was an Internet sensation, with a large following of fans, and an eager manager arranging for the teenager to fly to Atlanta to consider a record deal. There, Bieber had a chance meeting with Usher, who eventually signed the young singer to a contract. Bieber's first single, "One Time," went certified platinum in his native Canada shortly after its release in May 2009. His album My World matched that success, selling more than 137,000 copies within a week of hitting stores. Bieber broke into the Billboard Top 10 in early 2010 with "Baby," which also featured Ludcris. Bieber soon released My World 2.0 (2010), which offered his growing fan base ten new songs. In 2011, Bieber took to the big screen in the concert documentary Never Say Never. His fans crowded movie theaters to catch him in action on stage and get a glimpse of his life behind the scenes. The movie, which eventually earned more than $73 million at the box office, also had guest appearances by Kanye West, Miley Cyrus and Bieber's musical mentor Usher. That same year, Bieber released an album featuring his own take on such holiday classics as "All I Want For Christmas Is," his duet with Mariah Carey. Bieber had his biggest hit single to date in April 2012 with "Boyfriend." The song appears on his latest album Believe released in June.Justin Bieber biography Retrieved March 28, 2013. Influence in MattyB MattyB's first video was a cover of "Eenie Meenie" a song by Justin Bieber. He has stated that he is a big fan of Bieber and a lot of interviewers have noticed similarities with Bieber and him, some of them called him "Mini-Bieber". He also has covered famous songs by Bieber such as "Baby", Boyfriend", "Somebody to Love" and "As Long As You Love Me". Gallery Matty B and Justin Bieber.jpg|Matty met Justin in Atlanta Reference Category:People Category:Influences Category:Musicians Category:Singers